mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Mituna Captor
the Ψiioniic / the Helmsman}} Mituna Captor is the Heir of Doom and Sollux's dancestor. After a mysterious incident in which he is theorized by Aranea to have overexerted his psychic powers, he sustained brain damage which altered his personality and behavior. What happened to Mituna is unknown, as Kurloz, the only other person to witness the incident, is unable to communicate verbally. Like his dancestor, Mituna's astrological sign is Gemini, the Sign of the Cynic. Etymology The name Mituna was suggested by Archaemic for Sollux. It is short for Mithuna (or Maithuna), the Sanskrit name for the Gemini constellation and a term for sexual union. The name Mituna also has a strange similarity with the word mizuna, which is a plant in the mustard family, which could link into the fact that Mituna is a (mustard) yellow blood. Biography Mituna was one of the players in the failed A1 Sgrub session, which took three solar sweeps; it is unknown if Mituna ascended to god tier during this time, a fact which he himself seems uncertain of. As with the rest of their team, he was killed by Meenah Peixes to ensure that they "survived" in the form of ghosts in the Furthest Ring instead of being completely wiped out by the scratch's reset. Aranea gives a short biography of him: : Personality and Traits Like his dancestor, Sollux, Mituna has a dual personality, which was either caused or worsened by the brain damage he suffers from. He alternates between an aggressive and abrasive mood, employing foul language such as anti-seadweller slurs when talking to Meenah and Cronus, and a meek, passive, apologetic self, in which he is too timid to defend himself against Cronus' verbal abuse. He doesn't like being touched by strangers (or maybe just Cronus) and will completely freak out until they let go. He occasionally goes through fits where he rapidly swaps between moods. Mituna skateboards like his matesprit Latula. In order to counter his own clumsiness, he wears a bulky helmet with a dual-color visor reminiscent of Sollux's glasses. He also wears a tight yellow and black bodysuit that matches Latula's outfit. Under his helmet, he sports messy hair that covers his eyes. Mituna likes slam poetry, which he tried to show Cronus before he interrupted him by breaking his skateboard. Relationships Latula Pyrope Mituna has been in a matespritship with Latula Pyrope for eons, much to the confusion of Meenah. The two wear matching bodysuits and partake in similar "rad" interests, like gaming and skateboarding. Kurloz Makara He is in a moirallegiance with Kurloz Makara, who is theorized by Aranea to have been the only witness to the incident which incapacitated Mituna; Cronus says there are rumors that Mituna is actually lucid and coherent only when talking to Kurloz, although these could be his chucklevoodoos. Cronus Ampora Mituna is often bullied by Cronus Ampora. Cronus hints at one point that before Mituna's accident, the two were friends. Whether this is true or not, the two simply hate each other in the afterlife. Trivia * His theme is a variation of GameBro, which parallels his matesprit, Latula, whose theme is a variation of GameGrl. In it, there is the phrase "If you want in his crew, you gotta be elite" which a play on words with leet speak, which both he and Latula speak and was a mark of status in the gaming world. * The background and checkbox present in Mituna's speech bubbles are in the YotsubaB style found on worksafe boards of the popular imageboard 4chan. 4chan's Comics and Cartoons (also known as /co/) board used to host a large, devoted section of the Homestuck fanbase. Stereotypes of 4chan posting behaviour may have inspired Mituna's character. * Similar to his post-scratch self, Mituna overexerted his psychic talents in order to save something or someone. However, whereas the Helmsman was unsuccessful in his efforts to get the Condesce to Alternia to prevent the Vast Glub, Mituna appears to have been successful, at great physical - and possibly mental - costs. * Mituna's helmet may be a reference to his post-scratch self's alternate alias, the Helmsman. * Going with Mituna's Gamebro theme, his design could be based on the character 9-Volt from the WarioWare series, who wears a similar helmet. * His helmet could also be a reference to Mega Man from the Mega Man series. **His helmet could also be based on the "Masked man" from Mother 3, as their Helmets share more than passing similarities. **His helmet could also reference the comic Mauretania, where the character Jimmy wears a helmet much like Mituna's with Gemini signs on the sides. * In the third installment of Openbound, Mituna is described by Hussie (though this is mostly a joke) as a "Megaman Sollux". It mirrors the fact that Radiation used Megaman Soundtrack pieces to compose both of Sollux's themes, "The La2t Frontiier" and "The Blind Prophet", according to his commentary sold with the Alternia and Alterniabound albums. * Much like Sollux, Mituna possessed both Prospitian and Dersite dream selves, as seen in the flash page. **Mituna is first seen skateboarding across a half-Prospitian half-Dersite bridge, a possible reference to this fact. * He, Meulin and Kurloz could represent the Sanzen three wise monkeys in Japanese myth, who represent the proverb "See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil". Mituna would represent Mizaru, the monkey who "Sees no Evil". *His title, as the Heir of Doom, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . ru:Митуна Каптор Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Gold bloods